Arrepentimientos que llegan tarde
by Edwuardo2579
Summary: AU y a la vez continuacion de La vida de Lincoln de F726 y Redvs321. Dedicado a RCurrent y LucasAbad0.


_Arrepentimientos que llegan tarde_

_The Loud House pertenece a Chris Savino._

* * *

La familia Loud, era una familia numerosa disfuncional muy conocida de su Compuesta de tan solo 11 hijos y 2 padres Los cuales, a pesar de tantas de sus aventuras, producto de ser distinto del uno del otro, demostraban amor como una familia cualquiera.

Lastima que todo eso se fue por el abismo, por un berrinche de una mala perdedora de que el unico varon de esa familia daba mala suerte, quitandole techo, y siendo obligado a estar encerrado en una botarga, valiendole oidos sordos sus reclamos.

Jamas los habia denunciado porque nunca se rebajaria a ese "nivel", pero el no romper ese silencio, hizo que aparte de que su familia lo despreciase como si fuera las sobras del almuerzo de ayer, que lo buscaran como blanco para dequitarse, cambiase para mal.

¿Y a que viene eso? Cada vez se volvian mas agresivos, alimentaban su ego, tantos recuerdos a la basura llenaban su cabeza de ideas que no son, como por ejemplo: "Que se vuelvan mas fuertes cuando lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo como un choque en una carrera de NASCAR" O "La justificacion de su trato hacia el diciendo que se defendian de la mala suerte".

Volviendolas victimas. Cuando uno es una victima podia tener todo el mundo girando en su entorno. O mas bien dicho hipocritas. Una aura de ego, cada segundo mas las destruia, las volvia mas hipocritas que antes, eran caso perdido, irian a la carcel en cuestion de tiempo.

Lori, la mayor, la cual no era tan cercana, pero que debio de haber detenido todo esto, demostro que en vez de madurar, su mente se hechaba para atras, como cualquier niño haciendo berrinches, Y poniendose al mismo nivel, sin limites.

Leni, la con quien mas llevaba apoyo, pero por su poca falta de inteligencia, y quien sabe que hizo aquella chica para merecer eso, prefirio ponerse del lado de unas arrogantes y engreidas, demostrando lo contrario de sus desventajas de ser una tonta a la cual aprovechar (Violar sin darse cuenta es un ejemplo), una a la cual manipular y poner en contra de cualquiera que no tenga que ver en su vida privada, la lanzarian a atacar a alguien si fuese capaz o si le ordenasen que hiciese algo del cual no se retractaria, y claro lo haria sin pensar antes.

Luna, aquella que considero mas cercana, padecia de delirios de superioridad, pero sin embargo en el fondo en su interior, debajo de esa coraza, se encontraba un intento de fracaso de rockera, que por si la mala suerte hace que la dejen, solo sienta ganas de hacerse cortes en sus antebrazos con una navaja, hasta estar como una naranja sin jugos.

Luan, la quien no era tan cercana, era mas peor que esa del 1 de abril, se desquitaba con bromas, asesinas, que casi lo matan, con chistes peores que los de Gottfried de un tsunami o Cartman de los judios.

Lynn, la causante de todo, la quien una vez lo protegia, reprimia esos recuerdos, y cada vez que recordaba como le aguo las fiestas a su hermano, si es que asi le podia decir ahora, sonreia sin verguenza alguna, como si lo disfrutase, como si todo fuese un circo para ella.

Lucy, aquella vez que la defendio del inodoro tapado, aguantandose las burlas, termino pagandoselo asi: convirtiendola en una maquina, sanginaria, de matar y despiadada, como si la manipulase Damien.

Lola, tanto orgullo, libero sus verdaderos colores, disfrutando del dolor y de las desgracias ajenas que les tocan vivir.

Lana, la fontanera con quien mas era cercana, se rebajo al mismo nivel que de las demas, creyendose ser alguien que no era, sin saber controlar su ira.

Lisa, era la cual su rencor con ella no se comparaba a las otras 7, pero aun asi no queria que lo hiciesen reir de decir una logica A la cual un momero no puede argumentar, la mala suerte existe, eres una grandisima estupida Lisa.

Lily, estaba fuera del caso, no sabia que pasaba, pero era tan solo cuestion de tiempo y años de que culpe a otros de las injusticias que les toca vivir.

Los papas, quienes consentian a sus hijas los caprichos, permitiendo desquitarse con el peliblanco, no se daban ni cuenta del ejemplo que le daban, por lo de la mala suerte: Que no valen la pena los esfuerzos, los meritos, el respeto, que podian hacer de todo, eso y que pasaran por encima de todos.

Ademas de verse como dos pateticos intentos fallidos de padres que se aplastaban por sus propias hijas, Lo que colmo el vaso fue una cruda revelacion de que el era adoptado, las hermanas nunca superaron lo del video, que esto era como el "karma" y que por producto de su hipocresia, decian que cada vez mas , nadie supo a que responder el porque nunca quisieron un hermano o una hermana mas, pero al fin y al cabo que Lynn escupio los guisantes de considerarlo un bueno para nada, solo un debilucho que no sirve para nada, ni como burro o como para aguantar nada.

Su mar de burlas, se evaporo cuando vino la policia, y los papas, para definirse lo suficientemente fuertes se confesaron, mientras que Lincoln fue entregada su custodia a los papas de Clyde junto a Lily, para mas tarde que toda su familia fuese a la carcel.

Mientras que el albino y aquellas personas, se marcharon bien lejos por una orden presentada por Harold McBride, mudandose lo mas lejos que pudieron, ¿y a donde?

Pues a Canada, en una provincia llamada Manitoba en la capital Winnipeg.

Pero el punto es que el caso en cualquier medio se esparcio como cuando vimos Skank hunt de South Park, todos se indignaron con toda la familia que asi fue:

Rita, se volvio deprimida, y con ganas de ya no aguantar tipico de Robertito, haciendose cortaduras, pero no tenia el valor, por como su papa se sintio decepcionada de ella, fracaso como madre, que ni hubiese nacido, que mierda tenia en su cabeza al hacer eso. Las mujeres en la prision evitaban su suicidio con tan solo el pretexto de conservar a su burro, porque si no se aburririan al extremo.

Lynn padre, no tardo en recibir un puñetazo en el rostro por parte del papa de su mujer, y de recibir maltrato psicologico de muchos reclusos y reclusas de ser burro, una idiotez de papa, pues para que aprenda a ser hombre.

Lori, sus amigos se desconectaron de su celular, la tacharon de las peores formas, Bobby, la dejo. Fue violada alli por reclusos y reclusas, sin proteccion, asi abortando su hijo volviendola en un hueco negro que absorbia la depresion de todos.

Leni, es un caso al cual mucho les hirvio la sangre, esa no era Leni, la Leni que conocian era una chica alegre, una santa, pero no sabian porque, poco a poco su mente se ha ido diluyendo, y dice hacer algo cuando en realidad no. ¿Cuantos dias sufrio Lincoln y ella buscando un culpable de lo mal que nos trata la vida donde no lo hay? Je... De seguro riendose. Fue violada a un tal punto de casi matarla, que perdiese sangre al recibir mini navajazos en sus pechos, quitandole asi lo gandalla y manipuladora (Ademas de embustera y doble cara).

Luna, le hacian lo mismo que a Linconl le rompian guitarras en su espalda, por parte de varones, las prisioneras mujeres, al enterarse de lo que hacia en bares, sintiendo asco despues de humillar a Lincoln, le hicieron lo mismo que Leni y Lori.

Luan, lo que pasaba con sus compañeros de celda se pasaba de lanza, algunos no se le acercaban por ahora verla como una psicotica estilo El guason, otros la golpearon con trozos de madera para ver si asi se le quitaba lo gandalla.

Lynn, los maltratos psicologicos y fisicos que recibia dia a dia eran peores que las demas, el saber como disfruto de la verguenza ajena, las injusticias que le tocaba vivir a su hermano, fue difundido por lo que no tardaron horas en que fuese violada y con un hijo no nato que murio por complicaciones al nacer, destruyendo la felicidad y lo humano en Lynn.

Lucy, era como una especie de bullying extremo que recibia en el cole por ser gotica, al saber como todo esto de la mala suerte la trastorno, que hacia rituales para matar a su hermano, fue tratada como en una pelicula de secuestros y tildada de rarita, satanica.

Lola, todos se armaron de coraje contra ella, que ya no le tenian miedo, le obligaban a comer su pipi y su caca usando su cabeza como escoba y remoliendole tirando la cadena dejandola severos dias despues con nauseas mescladas con hemorragia.

Lana, la golpearon con herramientas en grupos de reclusos de a 6, otros con mas brutales, pistolas dispara clavos, la usaron como yoyo, algunos que tenian viboras bien entrenadas que la mordieron en la mano y en las piernas.

Lisa, la golpeaban con libros y con tubos de ensayo, mayoria de esos con acidos, asi como para terminar con quemaduras en el rostro estilo Mello

En cuanto a Lincoln con su amigo afroamericano y su hermanita Lily, les ha ido bien, alli, Lily iba a un Kinder donde hizo muchos amigos, en cuanto a Lincoln y Clyde les fue bienen sus estudios, estudiaron mucho sobre la historia de Canada, la de la provincia de Manitoba, la orden civil de Manitoba.

A los 14 años, cuando iban a empezar la secundaria, por un problema economico, se trasladaron a Quebec, en Montreal, en donde se intentaron acostumbrar en hablar frances quebecense en una secundaria, que no era tan dificil, como el frances de Francia, Lily se fue a una escuela que hablaban un poco de su idioma, y se enamoro de un quebecense de habla francesa que la cautivo con ese acento tan sensual, tan romantico, Lincoln aprovo esto, estaba orgulloso, su hermanita se estaba volviendo una mujer, pero Lincoln aun que se especializo en hablar el idioma del amor en otro pais de habla francesa, nunca otra lagartona le ocuparia lugar en su corazon.

A los 17, en donde iria a la universidad, se trasladaron a Calgary, Alberta, donde Lincoln finalizo sus estudios y Lily iba ya a entrar a la prepa, en ese dia, durante el receso de invierno, en donde iban a planear ir a hacer unas minivacaciones en el territorio no-identificado-como-provincia de Yukon a sacarse selfies con los canadienses nativos de esas areas, hasta que un dia una carta les notifico que debian de volver a Royal Woods, eso intrigo a Clyde, sus papas, pero a Lily y Lincoln les lleno ganas de aguantar de hacer un berrinche, de verlos, pero se aguantaron de manera profesional, y se resignaron en irse.

Tardaron semanas en llegar a Michigan, (En donde Clyde y sus papas solo los acompañaron al aeropuerto y se quedaron en Canada) fueron a la direccion en donde se encontraban sus hermanas, en una casa a las afueras de Royal Woods, para que nadie en su antigua ciudad, las tomaran como sus barquitos, incluso despues de lo que iba a pasar.

La "ex-familia" de Lincoln se encontraba esperando con una mirada perdida en el suelo hasta que alguien aparecio...

-¿Sera...? - la esperanza de aquellas personas eran ciertas, volvio Lincoln, pero alto ahi a sus fiestas.

-Vaya vaya, miren quien volvio a las andadas. - dijo la niña grande Lily con arrogancia.

-Ugh, que horribles se ven, se ve que el reformatorio en donde hacen de todo son expertos. Hay que ver para creer que lo rudo se les quito con personas que no se agachan. - añadio Lincoln.

-Lincoln... - la voz de Lynn papa se oia temblorosa.

-Ah, con que vienen a disculparse. Eso ya es hipocrita perdiendo tiempo para darte cuenta que eres un juguete que lo pueden destrozar facilmente. - Dijo el albino friamente.

-Lincoln ya nos dimos cuenta... - Luna intentaba hablar.

-Pues eso debieron cuando enloquecieron porque les da un inmundo placer pegarme por que la suerte corre por sus venas o tenian un rencor incontrolable por el pasado. Ay llamen al suerxcorcismo jajaja.

-Enserio. Cuando llegamos ahi. Vivimos una pesadilla. Fuimos sus puerquitos, nos violaron, abortaron a nuestros bebes, no nos dejaron suicidar. Ahora sentimos como es ser el puerquito de todos. No eras de nuestra sangre, teniamos un fetiche por la sangre, perdiamos el control, nuestras emociones eran... - la voz de lynn se quebro. - mas fuertes... n-no supimos controlarlas, queri-iamos desquit-tar nuestro rencor con alguien. Planeamos una hazaña maestra por lo del video, como si fueramos supervillanos profesionales. Por favor. No quiero que esto sea una pesadilla de nuevo. Por favor. - todos se hecharon a llorar.

Lincoln se le fue lo rencoroso, asi con Lily, y ellos los abrazaron.

-Los perdonamos, aunque Royal Woods las prejuzgue, tendremos que adaptarnos a este cambio.

Y asi volvieron a unirse Los louds, antes adictos a ser unos chupapijas buenos para nada ahora todos eran una familia feliz otra vez que no cometeria la misma boludez.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
